justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Mountain Rescue
Mountain Rescue is the fourth Agency (storyline) mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Meet up with Tom Sheldon on the beach. He tells you that Jade Tan has been kidnapped by Panay and is held hostage in the Kastelo Singa military base. (This is the largest military base in the game). After he explains everything, it would be wise to resupply your ammunition before taking off, as it's difficult to buy during a mission while under fire. Walkthrough Destroying the ventilation stations Get into the helicopter and fly to the marker. To cause a distraction, you have to destroy four vent stations across the mountain base. Also remember, that the vent stations are covered, so you can't destroy them with your chopper. The best way to do this mission, if you want to cause chaos, is to fly around the base and destroy every destructible object you see (fuel depots, broadcast antennas, etc.). While marked with the numbers "01", "02", "03", and "04", there is no set order in which you have to destroy them. *The "01" vent is seen as you get close to the base. Get into the building, kill everyone inside and blow up the generator with Fragmentation Grenades or Triggered Explosives. Three should do the trick, with shooting them in the end. Usually, there are 3-4 soldiers inside, including elites in the first two (don't bother to kill the soldiers, just avoid their fire, they'll die anyway when the vent blows). *The "02" vent is just right of the one marked "01". Repeat the above method for each station. *The "03" vent is up a hill. Be careful, as there is a soldier using a Rocket Launcher, which can kill you in one or two shots if you don't dodge and the road is blocked by small concrete blocks, but the armored car can easily pass them if you if you're using it. Taking out this vent has its benefits, as you can use the Rocket Launcher from the dead soldier in destroying the other vents. *The "04" vent is close to the one marked "03" but still further up the hill. Alternatively, you can get a GV-104 Razorback and use its autocannon on the vents if you angle your vehicle at a certain angle, as it can destroy them in one hit. Armed ninjas After destroying the vent stations, Sheldon will inform you to get to the building by the cliffside. It's the one you see near the second vent station. As you get there, you are introduced to a new enemy type - Ninjas. They are slightly harder to kill than the normal soldiers or even the armored elites, as they can teleport about 10 meters. Teleporting leaves behind a cloud of black smoke. While they can teleport while they're being shot at, if you are quick enough, you can kill them. Alternatively, you can bring a GV-104 Razorback to the battle and use its Autocannon and machine guns on them. Its explosive firepower combined with rapid firing machine guns should take care of them in a short amount of time. There's also a Submachine Gun ammo box nearby. If you upgraded your SMG to level 6 in the Black Market, it should also make short work of them as well. The chase Turns out that Jade has been moved to a different building, at the bottom of the cliff and is about to be moved away from the base. Grapple to the edge of the base and skydive/Parachute after them. You should have just enough time to get close enough to them to grapple to the roof of the target car - a MV V880. If you've tried several times and failed, there's a free MV V880 close to the edge of the lake which you can use. You will notice that a giant nuclear submarine called the U1 has risen through the ice to your left. If the convoy gets too close to the submarine, it will shoot a guided missile at the car carrying Tan, instantly killing her. But pay no attention to it now, just get out of the base quickly. You'll have all the time you need to look at it in a later mission. Two of the convoy cars are MV Commands. Acting fast, it is possible to hijack one, or both if you are highly skilled. Then focus on hijacking the MV V880 where Jade is. After a little distance from the hangar door, Tom will show up in the Agency helicopter H-62 Quapaw. Be wary of time, because Tom will message you to save Jade quickly because of something about the vehicles driving into the U1. After Rico gets inside (the MV V880), a cut-scene begins. Tom flies up to Rico and he (Rico) jumps onto the helicopter while guided missiles are still being shot from the U1. Jade manages to grab onto Rico before their vehicle is overturned by a guided missile, crashing into one of the MV types (non-identifiable) that appears only in that cut-scene. The next mission (Three Kings) is then explained by Jade Tan and Maria Kane, talking about the international benefactors for the three rebel factions on Panau. The cut-scene ends at Kampung Pokok Ru. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. * The steel door to the room where the Ninjas come from can close after the ninjas are killed, either by getting too far away from it or taking too much time getting to the room. This leaves you with no choice but to restart from the last checkpoint. * The vehicles for the chase sequence might not spawn correctly. This can involve vehicles spawning inside a solid building and the helicopter crashing. The only known fix is to reload and earlier saved game and restart the mission. * The MV V880 in the chase is in desert camouflage in the cut-scenes (before and after you save Jade Tan), but it's in winter camouflage during the rest of the mission (chasing). While this may seem like a glitch, this is probably the result of development errors. Trivia *This is the only time Ninjas spawn at this base. As a matter of fact this is the only time you can find them using a vehicle: the MV V880 where they are escorting Jade Tan. *After you destroy the 4th vent station and Tom finishes his dialogue, a soldier can be heard broadcasting "All personnel, abandon base! I repeat, all personnel, abandon base!" *After you destroy the 4th vent station, there is a song heard that is only rarely heard in Jut Cause 2. *It is possible to skip dialogue that otherwise can be heard. **If you don't use any aircraft to approach the base, there won't be a Panau Military audio saying "All personnel to their posts! We have an incoming unknown aircraft, possibly hostile!" **Likewise, if you destroyed the SAMs ahead of time, regardless of whether you use the Havoc or not, Sheldon won't say: "Rico, get out of there! SAMs are on your tail!" *This is one of the few appearances of the MV Command. As a matter of fact this is the only time the hangar where they come from is even used. *This is the only time Jade Tan is a NPC. *It is possible to discover and complete the base during the mission, but that will require extremely quick movement at the end of the mission. *On hardcore difficulty, hijacking the MV carrying Jade Tan will become much harder, as you have around 2 seconds to press the button that's flashed on the screen. Not to mention an increased damage ratio of all the weapons. *After completing this mission, it is possible to hear a radio broadcast by the Panau Broadcasting Company saying something along the lines of "terrorists" attacking the Kastelo Singa base. They were "driven back" by the "glorious" Panau Military, but with an estimated 100 million Panauan bucks worth of damage. *The time in this mission is broken. **From the start of the mission to the ninja fight segment, the time is locked to 07:03 AM. **During the ninja fight segment, the time somehow travels back in time three minutes to be locked at 07:00 AM. **After defeating the three ninjas and saving Tan, time somehow fast forwarded to 04:30 PM. *Some things spawn during this mission that do not normally spawn there. **While Kastelo Singa retains its many weapon crates, the assault rifle and Triggered Explosive weapon crates at the starting point of the mission normally do not spawn there. **Likewise, the Pocumtuck Nomad and Sivirkin 15 Havoc at the starting point of the mission also do not spawn there normally. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions Category:Content